


Drafted Gen V Writing

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Gen V Verse [2]
Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 10:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18569362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: A collection of stories just for my Gen V verse, these are not final products are more me playing around with characters back stories in this world





	1. Damaged Vocal Cords: Greta Hayes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad things happen Bingo: Damaged vocal cords

Greta stared at the sword, grotesque and nearly the size of her, with pure confusion and pain. The Sword of Beowulf, was only something heard in an old story until it had been found and excavated decades ago. With it a text that had brought her to her fate.

 

When she had found Artemis and Zatanna all those years ago, high off adrenaline, of defeating terrible people, and then being attacked by her brother. She thought she had found the ones that would put an end to Harm's ambitions and let her soul rest in peace.

 

Her brother defeated, his pure heart corrupted and rejected, and finally justice was served. Somehow Artemis and Zatanna were even able to spring somehow between two teenage girls a very beautiful and simple funeral, They had her buried under such a pretty tree. 

 

She could rest...

 

She SHOULD have rested.

 

Artemis and Zatanna had been there all throughout the process, when they dug her body from the shallow grave in her backyard, when the morticians had fixed her and made her looked pretty( _Zatanna got her such a nice white and pink dress to be buried in_ ). Artemis had so much empathy even towards stranger. Honestly Greta felt that the only reason Harm isn’t dead right now was Artemis's sheer self restraint. She wasn't too happy about Greta's death either.

 

( _"It's not fair! You didn't deserve that...You deserved so much better..."_ )

 

Though she could no longer speak beyond a single word, she believed Artemis was able to understand her gratitude.

 

If only she had known she wouldn't have been able to rest at all. Cause in the end Greta still wasn't okay about dying, she wasn't okay about having her life cut short, about her brothers betrayal. She wandered for a long time not wishing to impose on Artemis or Zatanna, not wanting to see the look of despair when they realized it hadn’t been enough. It was amazing and she couldn't be more thankful.

 

Grabbing the sword she held her weapon of murder. It was strangely warm in a cold way, it felt more like leather than like skin, and it pulsed slightly as if containing itself.

 

She hated this damn thing. It was the reason she died, the reason she no longer has a brother, her last piece of family, greed for power consumed him and she paid the cost. She has so many unanswered questions, why did he do it? What was the point?

 

Did ever he care at all?

 

but mostly...

 

'Why wasn't I enough to stay for?'

\------------------

Greta wandered for a very long time, being a ghost means your not bound by anything, not by tiredness, hunger, or even crossing signs. She wandered all over the country, she learned, she grew(mentally), she met with many people normal or otherwise.

 

Along her travels she met a man by the name of Jason Blood, who had been following her after she had passed through his territory by accident. Surprised  he was when he felt the power of the sword Beowulf not expecting it to be in the hands of young ghost girl. The sword had been missing for nearly 10 years, mere months after the first thief had been locked up.

 

The text never specified what kind of pureness the sword needed in order to get it to work.

 

Greta believes that pure despair works just as well as pure nothingness.

\-----------------------

Greta had been invited to come with Irey to join her and her friends group. It was for people who didn't want to be heroes or villains and just wanted to learn how to integrate into society with their powers or strange backgrounds and needed a home. It sounded nice, meeting people beyond the small circle she made. And while she may forever be grateful to Artemis and Zatanna who kept being her friend after they learned she was still amongst the waking world....it was hard seeing them grow while she was stuck.

 

Bidding Jason farewell her mentor sent her off with tears in his eyes and crystal snow globe to keep in contact. She had been staying with him since he found her and they learned because of her connection to the sword plus her ghost abilities made her perfect to be a demon fighter. Though her job tended to include more than just demons when Etrigan is involved.

 

She was surprised at their mode of transport being a Justice League javelin. How the heck did the kids get permission for that?!!?

 

Irey just looked sheepish while a girl named Minnie coughed in embarrassment into her hand. Greta had the feeling it was better off not knowing( _no that's a lie she definitely wanted know!_ ). The girls prepped everything for the their trip when someone came on the communications. Their voice was hard to discern and she couldn't make out the gender of who was speaking though they sounded nice. Their voice was smokey and hoarse low like the women from the noir films with detectives and black and white pictures.

 

"Hello Ms. Hayes, it is a pleasure to meet you, and hopefully in person soon. My name is Coral Kent, when you come to the island I will have someone meet with you to show you around and help you familiarize with what will hopefully be your new home"

 

Greta couldn't help the smiled that took to her face. This person sounded very gentle and warm, genuinely happy to have her come and be apart of them for no other reason that she wanted to. She had a good feeling about this.


	2. Deadly Game: Greta Hayes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bad Things Happen Bingo: Deadly Game

 

Billy ran blindly through the strange shadow maze, the stones underneath slicing up his feet slicking them with blood. He had recently got out of jail during a big breakout of the villains being transported to Belle reeve. ( _ He himself was only considered a common murderer not worthy of the super villain prison something he was thankful for for the lax security _ ). His old home had been deserted after he was arrested and his sisters......death. 

 

It only served to remind him of his failure.

 

He grunted as his blood soaked feet cause hims to hit the stone floors, exhaustion trying to take over him. He doesn't know how long he has been running, where he was,...or if that person who put him here was still fol-

 

**_Scraaaaape.....scraaaaappeee....tap tap tap.....scraaaaapeee_ **

 

His heart jumped to his throat, fear bubbling up inside making him want to hide in the shadows, under a rock, anywhere to get away from his current hunter. Forcing himself to his hand and knees he quickly got up and started to run again. ( _ He tried not to think how familiar this felt, the adrenaline, the speeds, the feel of a chase, only this time he was the  _ **_prey._ ** )

 

**_tap tap tap....scraaaaapeeeeee....scrapeeeeee_ **

 

He can't breathe! everything is closing in, he can't stop what’s going to happen! It felt so inevitable....how can one feel so much  **FEAR** . ( _ A small blonde girl rushing through their house crying for help. She begged and pleaded for him to stop, that she would be good! But it was never about her behavior. She was merely and obstacle to becoming pure. Pale clothes slowly turned red around the dagger, her fingers letting go of the fence as the life left her body. Bright pink light from the neon sign haloing his once sister _ )

 

He hit the wall and felt a bit of joy once his fingers found a door knob. Quickly throwing them open he stepped out and froze.

 

This....this was his old backyard...from the house he and his sister Greta lived in. But that was impossible! He had been dragged out of there from the terrifying pale monster and forced to run this maze for who knows how long. Billy turned around quickly and was frightened to see everything how it was when he had still lived here before he was thrown in jail.

 

**_......Scraaaaaaaapppeeee.......scraaaaaappeeeeee...._ **

 

The noise made Billy throw himself out of the house, his heart practically in his throat and his eyes filled with tears. It was a game! It was toying with him. The monster was going to kill him and he can't esc- 

 

Billy's eyes quickly darted to the fence, he was tall and despite his feet hurting like crazy he can scale it and run for help. Rushing to it his salvation, it was to his growing horror as he realized that while he was running he wasn't going anywhere. The fence slowly but surely growing in height reminding him of the prisons fences.

 

**_Scraaaaaapppeeeee......scraaaaappee...taptaptaptaptaptaptap_ **

 

Billy started to dig and beg to be left along, his hands turning bloody as he tried to escape under the fence and away from the monster who was getting closer, **FAST** . It was suffocating, he felt like eyes were watching him, judging him, he wasn't going to escape!.

 

**_Scrape_ **

 

A strong hand grabbed his foot and yanked him from freedom as he finally made a big enough hole to squeeze through.  He screamed and begged for mercy as he was forced to look up. Clouds of thick pale mist rolled off the tall thin figure of death. The Sword of Beowulf in their bone like hands as the reaper has finally caught its prey.

 

The clouds engulfed it, in its place his little sister all pale and ghostly shining a haunting light. Her face stone cold, as he was stared down( _ in the back of his mind he could have sworn he heard the faint voice of someone yelling for her to stop _ ). The sword looked perfect in her small hands raised to take his life the same way he killed her.

 

Finally looking into her eyes, and Billy knew that whatever this thing was it wasn't his sister.... _ because looking into it's eyes was if he was staring into the abyss itself. _ Madness threatening to consume him as he unable to look away from. The silver light from the sword filled his vision as his world went black.

 

.....

....

...

"Told you"

\----------------

 

The area slowly but surely turned back into the original structure of a abandoned warehouse. The mist slowly going back to their master as they stared down at the ground. The creature still felt the rage, the despair, the SICKNESS. It was maddening. They sneered at this fools unconscious form, passing out from sheer fright, the sword dug into the ground centimeters from the bastards neck.

 

This soul was not worth adding to its power.

 

_ "Greta...Greta...Greta can you hear me?" _

 

Greta? Who was Greta? The creature suddenly felt calm, the disgusting emotions from earlier slowly disappearing as it looked for the voice. It sounded..nice if a bit rough. They decided to follow it.

 

Before them was a tall silvered hair young woman decorated in metals of orange and black,( _ It felt as if this was not the appearance she was meant to have but could not change, an immortal? _ ) ,she reminded them of flowers they shall dub her Silver flower. Beside her was younger gentle boy with pale yellow locks and eerie green eyes( _ another one? So rare to see so many in one place _ ) their eyes were pretty, Pretty eyes it is.

 

Concerned directed at them graced their features confusing the Creature.  They were not injured, they had taken down their prey, though it still breathed.  Perhaps Silver Flower and Pretty Eyes were concerned that it would attack them since it was not dead? A good concern but none they should trouble themselves with. They will eat it if the prey acts out.

 

"Greta yo can you answer me? Why- Fucking damn it can someone help me here?!?! Joey can you do anything?" The Silver flower was frustrated, they walked over to pat their hand to soothe them. For some reason they cannot form words, as if the knowledge to speak had left them only to listen. They don't know they choose to do this action but it felt right. Silver flower looked shocked but the frustration seem to be leaving her.

 

The Creature smiled happy it could help. Silver flower and Pretty eyes shared a concerned look before Pretty eyes took out a strange device and tapped on it rabidly. The went as if to leave but they turned around and patted the Creature on it head smiling sadly at them before  going. The Creature whined not sure why Pretty eyes was leaving.

 

"Do you want to come with us?"Silver flower asked them. The Creature huffed happily and nodded. There was nothing to keep them here. The prey useless to them and they wanted to follow Pretty eyes anyway. Silver flower gave a shaky smirk before going past them and taking the sword. The creature hadn't noticed that Silver flower had the sheath for it in her hands.

 

Silver flower grabbed their own hand quickening the Creatures pace, light of red and blue illuminating the cold dark warehouse. 

 

All the police would see is Billy's bloodied form and red footprints all over the warehouse.


	3. Your in there Somewhere: Harm, Rose, Greta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greta and Jericho have been kidnapped by Harm, Rose has an opinion about that  
> Bad things happen bingo: I know your in there somewhere

Harm stared down at his sister and the boy his servants had brought. Their faces peaceful and blank as the incantations meant to keep them complacent and dreaming worked their magic. Harm roughly grabbed his sisters face, the magic surrounding his fortress seeping into her and making her solid. He wanted nothing more than to tear up her cherubic young face with his claws. To eager to finally get his revenge for this little wretch destroying his life.

 

But no, patience.

 

All good things come to those who wait.

 

Letting go of her he snapped his fingers for them to be brought to the ritual alters. His master the one who brought him to the Light. Who showed him his true potential! He revealed to him what the creature inhabiting his sisters soul is. It was no manner of creature at all, but an entity.

 

**An Entity of Death.**

 

The entity combined with Greta own soul and power making them a living Gate of Death. She can easily travel between the realm of the living and that of the dead. She can takes powers that had belonged to the dead.  It was an abomination and yet his master called it natural. Her power was almost inconceivable! Harm felt envy burn through, he was the one looking and worked for it, here how easily it came to his sister like breathing, and it was hers!

 

No matter. Soon it will not be hers any longer, and Harm will wield that great power that rightly belonged to him.

 

He turned his head to the boy that was brought in. This one was even more peculiar but less interesting to him. He was the Gate of Life. Apparently when he was revived, one of the angels or deities had fused their soul with his. He can posses people, go through walls, and even heal last he heard. His power was far to passive for Harm, it bore him little interest. The only thing that did give him more than a thought was the boy’s father....Deathstroke.

 

The mercenary was famous, and tho there were rumors about him having children, many were to afraid of him to try and test it. But when he looks at this lamb like boy and the fierce image of the assassin in his head, he wonders how something so docile can come from a bloodthirsty beast.

 

Then again.....

 

Harm turned to his sister, as she was finally sealed in the glass orb that will release her true power.

 

Even weakness can come from strength.

 

\--------------------

 

Rose looked on horrified, Her brother and Greta panicking and trying to scream(Rose will forever hate how grateful for that she was), the orbs they were sealed slowly filling up with a strange viscous liquid that looked like it was causing them pain. The more the orbs filled up the bright the liquid became.

 

She tried to take down the bastards that was keeping her from her brother. But there were so many and her sword was draining to much energy from her, restraining itself from killing them. It’s times like these she hates when Joey was right.

 

Mercy was far harder than killing.

 

A sound of a loud explosions filled the base and an even familiar sounding roar caused a feral grin to take over face. Finally her backup came, sheesh these guys took forever. Embolden by the fact her allies( _ her family _ ) had finally came she rushed through the small army determined to get her brother and Greta back.

 

Rose could hear the the fighting spilling into the room, Coral's dragon form roaring probably sending the fools flying. Rose kept focused on her mission trusting them to keep her safe as she head up the steps.

 

"Need some help?" A distorted voice was in her ear, she brought her sword off and nearly took the head off the strange man who did it. Lucky for him he dodged but who the fucks sneaks up one people like that!?!?! He was riding a strange floating red cycle, where all black broken up by silver and a white mask with a red X on it.  She finally stopped eyeing his silver clawed hands and how much she has left to run up( **fuck these assholes and their long ass stairs!** ).

 

He lets her haul her on an they book it. Forgetting to ask who the hell was he.

\---------

 

It was CHAOS, maddening, maddening CHAOS. The orbs had finally reach full capacity and engulfing poor Greta and Jericho in the glowing liquid. Before the Light had blinded the area, sounds of Rose cursing, Harm yelling, and the strange rev of a cycle had resounded around the room.

 

Two voices crying out for help but nobody knew who those belonged to.

\------------------------

 

Greta felt so calm and at peace, it was such a relief. Before all she felt was painpainpainpainpain. It was searing and bright and it HURT. The blessed darkness soothing away the rest of the harsh light.

 

If she was honest she could spend the rest of eternity in this darkness.  Never moving, never doing, no thinking.

 

_ "Greta!" _

 

It was so nice, to rest, to actually feel tired. She not sure if she ever remembered how those felt like anymore. Being dead messes up  what little feeling your soul has.

 

_ "Greta please! Stop!" _

It was almost perfect, all she just needed was to make that little voice stop.

 

_ "Greta I'm beggin you, you don't want to do this!" _

 

All she had to do was reach out and it would be silent again.

 

_ "....Greta .... _ **_your hurting me_ ** _.." _

 

Greta's eyes snapped open from shock, ice filling her core in a way she never felt before.  Tears filling her eyes as she took in the damage around the area. So many bodies surrounding her feet, in her hand was a black silver armored arm. A young girl barely 16 in looks trying not to wince from the brutalizing force on her arm.

 

Greta felt her lips quiver as she saw the blood on her hands, the looks of fear on peoples face. She quickly let go of the younger girls arm wrapping her arms around herself as if physically holding herself together. A sound came out of her mouth surprising her.

 

"Rose?"


	4. Death in the family: Tim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batfam Bingo: Dead

Tim didn't think his heart could break anymore ( _ After losing his parents, losing Kon, losing bart, losing _ **_Bruce_ ** ). He thought that maybe at some point his heart would have gotten so use to losing the people in his life that it wouldn't have been as affected by another death no matter how close.

 

How wrong he was....

 

Tim felt so fucking numb as he watched Dick sob and keen, clutching the small brightly clothed body of their little brother. The dagger that had pierced the boys heart laying on the floor, blood  long had since stopped flowing. God there was so much **blood** ( _ cause he was too late, cause he wasn't fast enough, wasn't prepared enough, hadn't cared enough to prepare more contingencies _ ). Dick was coated in it, his hands especially, covering up the gauntlets in a dark red.( _ tried to stop the bleeding, couldn't, even with the dagger still in, it wasn’t enough, we weren’t enough _ ).

 

It's not fair.

 

It's not fair to Dick who came to mean so much to the still young bird in his hands ( _ Tim was told in private how much the bird had also cared for their own big brother, how he hadn't want to go back home to his mother...how he wanted to start over with Tim, to start better.  _ _ God they were finally getting along it wasn't _ **_FAIR._ ** ) 

 

The big bird was more to the small one than a brother( _ A brother, a mentor,...a dad _ ). He wonders if Damian ever knew how much he was loved,did they show him enough?  Tell him enough. Did he die thinking that it was okay??! To die and leave them behind?!! 

 

Tim knows he'll never get an answer to that.

 

Talia was gonna pay for this, he swears it.

 

Jason's helmet was off, being far more useful than Tim at the moment who could only stare in numb shock at Damian's unmoving pale body. At Dick's shaking crying form.  He felt gentle hands help him stand ( _ When did he end up on his knees?) _ Jason gathered Dick and Damian in his large arms once he realized separating them wouldn't happen.

 

He was leaned against a soft muscled curves(The smell of cheap shampoo and syrup prevelant in his senses, its Steph, who didn't say anything but the sheer amount of grief and warm compassion pouring off her was enough for to penetrate Tim's numb fog). She led him into the batmobile, Jason was taking another ride. Cassandra at the wheel, face blank, focused, her own boy language blank. Duke is curled up in the drivers seat, helmet off, shoulders shaking and head down.

 

This isn't fair.

 

It was like an eternity until they reached the cave. Heart broken and tired, now one wanted to get out of the cars. Loud animalistic keening deafened the cave. Goliath knows. Damian is gone, and they couldn't do anything to save him.

 

Steph quickly pulled him out, as if the devil was at her heels. Tim had a near heart failure when he saw Bruce. Bruce looked too normal, too calm, too confused. Oh God he doesn't know. Doesn't know about Damian. Tim doesn't know what to do, they have to take Damian's from Dick eventually. He can't clutch onto the corpse of their little brother forever...they have to bury him.

 

But Bruce doesn't know that yet.

 

Tim doesn't know what to do. He's getting closer, he's getting panicked noticing how they look, how they are acting. He's coming faster! He checks them over over and other than the regulars cuts and bruises they would be fine. His eyes snaps to the other car, and he's gone.

 

If Tim could focus he would have realized that Dicks sobbing could be heard even from where they were parked. 

 

The opening of the car.

 

And all Tim could hear louder than Goliaths keening was the scream of anguish and rage that tore through Bruce's throat. The sobbing got worst, Duke's crying got worst. Stephs grip on him was painful as she cried into his shoulder. Cassandra was whispering to the younger boy. Jason was trying to the same for Dick and Bruce.

 

It wasn't fair.


	5. Restless: Tim Drake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batfam Bingo: Restless

Tim stared with a slight apprehension at the young lady before him she looked so much like her mom, his former team leader, and yet...she seemed off. Her skin tanned with a smattering of brown freckles, as if she worked all day outside instead of the office in the very tower above him. Her hair was red tied up in a pony tail, hair long, wild, and curled. It reminded Tim of blood like she just dyed it with that of her enemies. She may very well have considering the rumors circulating about her in the business world. Her lips were bright red and stretched wide, almost too wide, teeth too white.

M'gann must have been going lenient in her daughters shifter training, she had the basics down, but everything looked too off. It just wasn't quite right.

Well actually maybe not everything.

Her eyes were exactly like her fathers, a Luthor grey blue. Despite the burning ambition and scheming that seemed lie in those pale blues....it seemed to be the only thing not unsettling and human. Ambition he knows intimately, Schemes are like a ex lover that keeps coming back. This he can handle.

He had gotten a call from his secretary about Lex Corp wanting to take his Gotham Knights project national. Wanting to bring a version to Metropolis and New York to deal with the growing juvenile crime rate by giving these children a support system they can use, with trusted adults and peers.

Tim was high key suspicious, she may be Connor and M’ganns kid, but she had went with her grandfather Luthor after she finished her musical career. Lex Corp was incredibly powerful and had just as much if not more money than Wayne enterprises. If she wanted to do this project she definitely didn't need him or the company to do it.

But Kon called and convinced to at least here her out. And Really since when has he been able to say no to him?

So now he's here with the very girl who for some odd reason was named Lex Luthor’s heir to the company. Who fell of the face of the earth for two years making her family near panic with grief. Only to return to the public a couple months ago by Luthor’s side to be announced she was going to take over the company for her grandfather.

He doesn't trust her one iota.

So real question is what does she want? and how is he gonna get out of doing it?

"Mr. Drake I am super happy you accepted my invitation!" Oh sweet mercy her voice is really high pitched, and he knows that's deliberate. He's gonna be listening that this whole meeting. He hoped his smile didn't look as fake as he felt. This felt more like a trap instead of business meeting.

A young woman practically materialized out of nowhere when they entered the lobby. Dark skin, tall, unusual pale hair with a mohawk style. Bland blue eyes looked him over with such disinterest before turning to the bubbly red head next to him.

"Miss Kent your 5 o'clock is here, they are waiting in your office. What shall I do with Mr. Drake?" Wow okay he gets he not the most exciting person in the world but the woman sounded like she wouldn't have cared if he was hear or a car waiting to give her the sweet release of death.

Which relateable but not what he wanted to feel.

"OH! Right I can't believe I forgot. Sorry Mr. Drake I know you came early and everything but I really do need to take this. Albatross here will show you the lounge." Linda did a perfect twirl in those tall pumps and honestly impressed. What he noticed already was that every moved she made as if choreographed and practiced. It was all deliberate.

Meaning that this so called forgotten meeting was deliberate and she knew he would come on time and still set this meeting.

"Its alright Miss Kent, I know your a very busy young lady, I would be glad to wait" Oh wow he is getting better with bullshitting with her. He has never been this thrown off before but damn him if he isn't going to rebound. She was way younger than he was, and he had too much practice dealing with greedy business assholes to be intimidated.

With a perfect slight nod she walked off and her would-rather-be-anywhere-but-here-Secretary guided him to the most opulent lounge. It was strange though, it was all focused on metal but it looked as if someone molded it with their bare hands. In comparison to the rest of Lex Corp it almost looked crude, but on purpose.  
-  
"M'gann I mean this with no offence intended, but your daughter is creepy" Tim decided to go into the heart of the matter(never mind he blurted that out and was trying to find a nicer way to explain Lindas...everything). Cause really beating around the bush with M'gann never worked anyway and she didn't need her telepathy to ensure people got to the point. So really it was in his best interest to just cut the chase....tell her that her daughter is incredibly creepy with her nice act and super pushying.

Smooth Drake.

".....Well then... Not what I was expecting but not surprised" Oh OH. She sounded amused! Thats great because he wasn't super sure he could salvage his blunder anyway. I mean who tells someone's parents that?...well besides Tim but he likes to think he's justified.

"Sorry M'gann" Well not really but he feel like he should apologize anyway.

"It's fine Tim I know Linda can be a little unsettling to people who don't really know her, Though she is getting better about it. At least people aren't wetting their pants when she smiles anymore" See that right there, that's all parental love and exasperation, it reminded him of Bruce when his children become incredibly unruly on quiet nights and then we turn on each other out of sheer boredom. Tim can respect that.

Linda still creeps him out tho and he really need some from source advice on how to deal with that.

"I came here at the suggestion of Kon, who wanted me to properly meet her, hear her out, we haven't started talking yet cause I came on time for our meeting to try and feel whats she's about" and get out just as quick, Tim bit his lip as he thought over the next part. Everyone on the team knew the Kent's had a complicated relationship with Luthor but especially Connor and M'ganns family."I am having hard time trusting her intentions to be honest. I'm not sure what she wants"

"Ah I see, Do you know what she wanted to meet with you about?Maybe I can give you some perspective"

"The Gotham Knights, its a program I made in Gotham to create support system for at risk children and teens. think like a youth group mixed in with the foster system in a way. She wants to make it a national thing and choose Metropolis and New York as Guinea pig cities" Tim explained having memorized it a millions times when he read the letter. it was project he took alot of pride in. This was a way he could help with out the spandex and ass kicking.

Especially after what happened in Gotham academy with Olive Silverlock.

"Ah I think I understand now. Tim its not that she wants to take credit for your work, she just knows she’s not a good people person and well she kind of scares people. So she needs someone people already trust and look up to, to do the expansion. Ergo you" Tim is...well flattered. He didn't think he people think that about him before.

"My daughter is very intense person she just pours everything she has into her work and that tends to come out as well in her person. She is very overwhelming to people who aren't used to her. My advice listen to what she has to say with an open mind and tea in hand. Tea, Angelica i think she always had on hand, is the best." Not what he had in mind when he asked for advice but he’s gonna take what he can get. Thanking M'gann he hung up and felt a little more prepared.

Though now he has another question.

How did Linda convince Luthor to allow this?

"Mr. Drake, Ms. Kent will see you now" Well time to face her.

"If it’s alright with you can you bring up a pot of tea made from Angelica?" Tim could pat himself on the back about the woman raise eyebrow, the first sign of emotion besides absolute boredom shown on her face since he got here.

"Very well, Lets go, Despite her cheery demeanor my boss is actually an impatient woman" Turning on her heels she walked ahead paying no care if he had followed her or not. Tim quickly caught up to the surprisingly fast Albatross when he saw a tall woman exiting what he assumed if Linda's office.

She was pale, reminded him of the moon when it was full bright. Clearly a meta. Long dark and wild hair trailing down her back as she quickly left with a bunch of shopping back hanging from her sturdy and sharp arms. The closer they got the taller the woman became until she passed him, he was damn near half her size! Her eyes were dark brown with a red tint, a genuine happy expression crossing her face, smile bright big and pink.

Was she the previous meeting? She looked familiar for some reason.


End file.
